


Hello, did someone order a blowjob?

by captainhurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, FaceFucking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Kissing, Tears, gagging, it's fine they are both very into it the rest of the way, one very enthusiastic blowjob, succubus!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Waking up with a demon on his lap wasn't in the plan.





	Hello, did someone order a blowjob?

**Author's Note:**

> apparently my motivator for writing less than gentle sex is the fierce anger i feel towards this current government election and the atmosphere around it 
> 
> (finland fyi)
> 
> anyway, succubusKeith owns my entire ass forever. Let the boy have big gorgeous horns to use as footrests/handrests!

Waking up to a demon straddling his waist is not how Shiro expects his morning to go. He has a set schedule for most of his days: wake up at 5:30am to go for his regular morning jog, come home for a shower and a smoothie and proper breakfast. If he has a day off, he heads for the gym. If he has work, he heads for that, to push papers and yawn into a coffee cup. 

 

This? This is not in the cards. 

 

Since last night was a wild night, remnants of Shiro’s 29th birthday party still littered all over his apartment: both literal trash and at least three or four party guests, Shiro wakes up groggy, to the odd weight on him. 

“Urgrh,” he says, smacks his lips together, cracks his eye open.

“Matt?” 

 

But it’s not Matt. Matt is probably sleeping like a baby in the arms of his partner, on the other side of the apartment. Matt certainly doesn’t have -

 

Shiro blinks.

 

The man, no, the creature, whatever he is, stares down and grins. “Hello, Shiro. You called?” There is a lot of black hair, lots of pale, bare skin and eyes that look purple. There is also - 

 

“Horns. You have, uh, horns,” Shiro murmurs and stares. Because there is a pair of horns, bloodred and curling high over this strange man’s head. 

 

“That I do,” the man purrs. He rocks his hips and Shiro squeaks, becoming aware in a manner of seconds that there is a strange, yet unbearably gorgeous person sitting on his sweatpants-covered dick. Shiro’s hands fly to fishnet-covered thighs. 

“W-what! Who are you - I - I don’t think I saw you at the party, I - Is this Matt’s joke? Are you one of his friends?” 

 

But the stranger doesn’t apparently feel like talking because he surges down and kisses Shiro, presses his lips against Shiro’s like he was hungry for it.    
Shiro’s fingers twitch and press hard against firm, gorgeous thighs. His dick, treacherous fucking dick, twitches, crushed as it is against an almost literal rock and a hard place. Shiro tries, panicked and aroused, to shove the stranger away but it’s much like moving rock. The stranger looks slender, doesn’t weigh much and is more leg than anything but he doesn’t move. 

“You called for me, Takashi Shirogane,” the stranger purrs, licks with a wicked tongue over Shiro’s stubbled jaw. “Such a delicious, delicious thing you are.”

 

Shiro tries his hardest to not groan when the stranger begins nibbling his throat and rocking against him, just enough that Shiro feels the friction. Shiro swallows. “W-what do you mean? Who are you?” Whatever hangover there was is now muted background noise. Shiro can only focus on the attractive creature on top of him, barely dressed, peaked nipples pierced, a thick red collar around a gorgeous pale neck. 

 

“My name is Keith,” says Keith, presses another kiss to Shiro’s lips and faces no resistance whatsoever. Shiro’s hands have gone slack on Keith’s thigh. 

 

“I don’t know a Keith,” Shiro manages and gasps, when Keith pulls back from him and settles between his thighs. “H-hey, my - my friends are going to hear - “ What is this? What is happening? Is he still dreaming? 

 

Keith hums. God, fuck, but his eyes are so fucking pretty. They really are purple, a shade that reminds Shiro of space. Keith smiles and frees Shiro’s cock with a couple of swift yanks, instantly pressing his mouth to it. 

 

Shiro groans. “What the fuck - “ morning wood is one thing but to have it taken care of by a mysterious man who apparently came from nowhere? That is something completely else. “D-did Matt put - oh, fuck - you up to this?” 

 

Keith licks his cock and hums again, wraps a warm hand around the base and squeezes. Instead of a straight answer, Keith kisses the tip of Shiro’s cock and says: “You have a gorgeous cock, Shiro. Has anyone ever told you that?” 

 

Shiro swallows and struggles to get on his elbows. But looking at his sudden bed companion proves to be a mistake: because Keith has swallowed him whole, taken him into his throat with surprising ease. Shiro flushes deep and wishes he had worn a shirt, slept somewhere else, anything. His traitorous hips twitch. “Fuck,” Shiro manages.

 

Keith shifts, pushes his ass up and sucks him reverently again, cheeks hollowing out with every long, deep suck. 

 

Does he not have a gag reflex? Shiro’s heart thunders on, his muscles tensing as he tries to calm down, to focus, to do anything but stare at that pretty head beginning to bop up and down between his quivering thighs. Shiro’s fingers curl on his sheets, his hips beginning to shift up on their own. “That’s, so good,” slips out between increasing gasps and sighs. His teeth dig into his lip but Keith seems to like it, because he withdraws Shiro’s cock from between those pink lips that Shiro is dying to taste. 

 

“Could be even better,” Keith murmurs and squeezes Shiro’s balls, licks away drops of pre-cum like they were a sweet, sweet delicacy. Keith crawls back over him to kiss him on the mouth. “I didn’t look into your thoughts and dreams too much, because I’m nice like that and you are handsome, but - “ Keith chuckles, a husky, pretty sound, when Shiro wraps uncertain arms around him, to keep him closer. 

 

“What does that mean?” Shiro’s mouth aches. He hasn’t come yet and he needs to, he just needs to. “If this is a dream, I- I wouldn’t mind - “ Shiro moans into a filthy, sloppy kiss and finally has enough. He flips their positions and earns himself another burst of laughter, warm hands on his nipples, tweaking. 

 

“Fuck my face, pretty Shiro,” Keith murmurs and flips them again, crawling back between Shiro’s legs, looking like there is no other place he would rather be. Keith grins and his eyes glimmer and he looks like he’s danger, like he could eat Shiro whole and would make Shiro love every second. 

 

Shiro’s burning, burning so bad. “Oh, God.” He pulls Keith back into yet another kiss, then another, then another, reaches to grab two firm handfuls of a round ass and earns himself a moan. Keith hums, clearly pleased as he grinds down on Shiro’s cock. 

“I mold myself for your pleasure, Takashi Shirogane,” Keith murmurs and dives back down again, leaving kisses and kitten licks on Shiro’s cock, worshipping it, teasing it between his plush, raw lips and against a long, red tongue. “I exist for your pleasure.” He gives the head a suck. “And I can feel what you want. Let it go, Takashi Shirogane,” Keith purrs and swallows Shiro’s cock whole again.

 

But this time, he gags, visibly, audibly.

 

Shiro struggles to look, to help but can’t support himself on shaking arms anymore. He whimpers. “I- I just - “ 

 

Keith sucks him determinedly, doesn’t seem to mind that his throat can’t open up for Shiro’s thick length as easily as moments before. Shiro whines and pats blindly for those black strands or those red horns - finds the latter and grabs. 

 

Keith purrs against his cock and Shiro leaks further, tentatively shifts his hips up into that glorious, wet heat. It’s way hotter than any boyfriends or one night stands Shiro has done before, way warmer, way more enticing. 

 

Keith whimpers himself, like this was hurting him but instead of letting himself pulled away, he just takes Shiro deeper and stays there, letting out hums, sighs, sliding his warm hands up and down Shiro’s inner thighs. 

 

“Oh God,” Shiro moans. “Your mouth - your mouth is - b-beyond, oh, fuck, I have to- “ the words come, undeterred and he grabs Keith’s horns harder. Shiro begins to thrust, to slide into that incredibly tight, hot mouth and throat, moaning louder when he feels Keith start to make more noises. WHen Shiro hears a sob, he stills, a semblance of reason in him, tries to look but only gets a flash of how messy Keith has become before being shoved back down. 

“A-are you - is this - “ Shiro can’t finish a single thought, not when his thrusts quicken and Keith’s throat constricts around his painfully hard dick. Shiro can’t tell anymore if the wetness he feels is semen or saliva or tears or all of them, he merely _ feels.  _

 

He fucks harder into Keith’s tight, tight throat, moans louder when Keith grabs his ass and moans back. The horns in Shiro’s grip grow warmer, even hotter but Shiro doesn’t let go. He thrusts and thrusts and finally explodes, spills into that tight, wet heat, spills and spills until there is nothing left. 

 

Keith withdraws himself, frees his mouth and throat and horns from an over-eager, excited Shiro and hums. 

 

Shiro looks at him and blushes, covering his face. His spent dick twitches. Keith’s face is a mess, semen and drool and tears, his face wet and blushing. Keith lets out a soft moan and presses a kiss to Shiro’s groin. “Thanks for the meal,” Keith murmurs and peels Shiro’s hands off his face to kiss him. “You made me cry, big guy. How did it feel?” Keith tugs Shiro’s hands to his face, to his swollen, aching lips. “I came into my panties.”

 

Shiro growls, fingertips slipping between Keith’s lips. “F-fuck.”

 

“How did it feel to fuck my throat, Shiro?” Keith licks his fingertips, nuzzles his big, warm hands. “Did you wonder if it was as tight as my ass?” Keith’s voice is rough and low, but gets clearer with every word. He licks droplets of cum from his lips, seems to savour every drop.

 

“Y-you’re, have you put a spell on me?” Shiro asks, voice rough. He can’t look away. He can’t yank his hands back. He cups Keith’s face, that gorgeous, messed up face and finds that he can’t deny this suddenly appeared seducter anything. 

 

“The only spell I put on you is what your own mind created, you sweet thing,” Keith murmurs. “Well, not so sweet since you were ready to burst the instant you realized I was crying.” Keith reveals his teeth and he has fangs, a tongue that’s too long for that cute mouth. 

 

“I never - Did I hurt you?” Shiro rubs his thumbs over Keith’s lips, finds them parting for him again. 

 

Keith goes quiet, but then he huffs and kisses Shiro once more, so slow and filthy that Shiro almost thinks he can go again, right this instant, get his dick anywhere in that gorgeous, powerful body. “I will see you again, Takashi Shirogane,” Keith whispers into his mouth. “Dream of me.”

 

Sleep arrives to grab a hold of Shiro, to drag him down into the depths of his mind. When he wakes the next time, sweatpants back on and safely tucked under his blanket, an aspirin and a glass of water on his night table, there is no sign of Keith. 

 

Except for the ache in Shiro’s hips. He hides his face behind his hands and blushes. What the fuck?  _ What the fuck?  _


End file.
